


Won't Be Home For Christmas

by orphan_account



Series: Christmas oneshots [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, stupid niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 09:52:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Niall gets arrested on Christmas Eve, one time Zayn’s there too</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't Be Home For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own one direction. Title from Blink-182. Originally posted on my tumblr: bonjourziall. Enjoy! XX

1.

Niall grips the phone under the hard stare of the man that got him out of his cell to make his call.  
  
“You have five minutes kiddo,” Niall scoffs and lets out a ‘fuck off’ before dialing the first number that comes to his mind. He waits a few beats, the phone ringing endlessly, until he hears the click and someone’s breathing in the phone.  
  
“Hello?” His voice is tired and if Niall wasn’t so drunk, he’d probably feel bad about waking him up.  
  
“Zayn,” he tries to keep his voice composed but it comes out slurred anyway and he can hear Zayn groan through the phone.  
  
“What the fuck Niall?” Zayn yawns. “Are you out of your mind? Go back to sleep-“  
  
“Wait!” Zayn sighs. “I need you. I’m at the police station-“  
  
“Wake someone else up then, goodnight!“  
  
“I can’t! I have one call and I used it on you,” he admits shamefully. The guardian tells him to hurry but Niall simply flips him off.  
  
“Fine. I’m on my way. But this better never happen again or I swear Ni, I’ll chop your dick off.” Niall smirks.  
  
“Nah, you have too much fun with it,” he says in a flirty voice and he’s definitely pissed out of his mind.  
  
“Bye Niall.”  
  
~  
2.

“What is wrong with you?” Zayn asks once he makes sure Niall’s buckled in. He puts the key in the ignition, turns on the heater in the freezing car and drive away from the police station. “You know they took away your license? Shit Niall, that was so fucking stupid.”  
  
Zayn grabs his fag and light it up, rolling down his window to let out the soothing smoke out his mouth and into the cold winter night. Every so often, he has to reach out and shake Niall a little to make sure he doesn’t fall asleep, knowing all too well that when the drunk boy fall asleep, there’s no way to wake him up.  
The short ride home is filled with silent until they come to a stop in front of their flat and Niall stir awake.  
  
“C’mon, let’s get you out of here and straight in bed,” Zayn says when he opens the passenger door to help Niall out of the car.  
  
His arms goes around Niall’s waist to steady him and they slowly go up each step of the stairs, careful not to slip on a patch a ice until they’re safely in. Niall keeps holding onto Zayn all the way to his bedroom, and when he crashes in bed, he brings Zayn along, the older boy lying on top of him.  
  
“Niall, let me go,” Zayn sighs but Niall just grips tighter and bury his face in the warmth of Zayn’s neck.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he slurs and presses kisses on Zayn’s skin.  
  
“You could’ve killed someone Ni. _You_ could’ve died,” he tries to push the drunken Niall away, but the boy is persistent and just keeps hugging the tan boy against his chest.  
  
“Sleep with me tonight? Please?” Zayn watches as the boy’s eyelids are already heavy and he finds it impossible to say no, so instead, he lets Niall wraps his arms around him.  
  
~

3.

“You’re really good at this thing called getting arrested Ni. We were at the same club! How did that happen?” Zayn asks amused in the police station parking lot. Niall smirks and bumps their shoulders together.  
  
“You see I really needed to pee, but there was this couple fucking so I decided to go outside,” Niall stumbles on a pile of snow but Zayn catches him just in time. “But I was drunk-”  
  
“You still are, you twat!” Zayn laughs and Niall sticks his tongue out at him.  
  
“I decided to piss on the building but the owner caught me! And that fucker called the police!” and Zayn is full on laughing, gripping his stomach and Niall is smirking. “C’mon, I’m freezing my balls off, open the door Zayn.”  
  
And Zayn is laughing all the way home.  
  
~

4.

“I’m sorry I always ruin your Christmas,” Niall says from his place on the edge of the bathtub. He doesn’t see Zayn’s face, the boy being too busy looking inside their cabinets but he hears him sigh and he feels guilty about waking up Zayn in the middle of the night yet another time keeping his stare on their bathroom floor.  
  
“You’re my best friend Ni. I just wished you didn’t always get in trouble,” he says, approaching the blond boy with a washcloth in one hand. He grabs the boy’s chin and tilts his head up so he can get a better view. “Jesus Christ Niall, what happened?”  
  
Niall hisses as Zayn starts to wipe the blood off his face and hair. “This boy from your English class, Tom? Whatever, we got in a fight,” he says and Zayn sighs. He takes one last sight of the boy’s fucked up face, his right side swollen and the contour of his eyes turning to a darker purple with every minutes passing by, his bottom lip wearing a deep cut that needed to be sanitized before it could infect.  
  
“Any reason? Or were you two just drunk out of your mind?” he grabs the bottle of rubbing alcohol and pour it on a cotton swab, and bringing it to Niall’s mouth. He sends Niall an apologetic look when the younger boy curses under his breath.  
  
“He made fun of you. He called you a faggot,” he says and there’s still something hard in his eyes, like he’s still mad, and Zayn presses a kiss to his forehead when he’s done cleaning the wound.  
  
“You didn’t need to get beaten up for it,” he shrugs. “It’s no big deal.”  
  
“Of course it is! He’d probably be dead if it wasn’t for his friends joining him. I recognised Max from our economy class, and three others, I didn’t know. I was totally owning that son of a bitch,” he smirks and Zayn chuckles.  
  
“Thanks Ni. C’mon, let’s get you to sleep,” Niall puts his head on Zayn’s shoulder as they walk to the boy’s room and Zayn makes sure he takes pain reliever before he crawls under the cover.  
  
“Good night Niall,” he says by the doorway. He sees the boy shuffles in bed and turn around to look at him in the darkness.  
  
“‘Night Z. Love you,” he mumbles and Zayn smiles.  
  
“I know,” he whispers.  
  
~

5.

“I knew this was a bad idea,” Zayn is clearly drunk when he talks to Niall in their prison cell. “You have a very bad influence on me, Mr. Horan,” he smirks and Niall laughs.  
  
“I really thought we wouldn’t get caught,” he admits. “I’ve always wanted to give a blowjob in public.”  
  
“Shut up Ni!” Zayn laughs and Niall joins along. They slide down the wall to sit side by side on the floor. Niall takes Zayn’s hand in his.  
  
“I’m sorry we’re stuck here for Christmas,” Zayn smiles at him and aims a kiss on the boy’s lips but ends up on the underside of his jaw.  
  
“It’s alright,” Zayn replies and lays his head in Niall’s lap.  
  
“I mean, we don’t have anyone to call, we’re stuck in here all night,” he runs his very pale fingers in the dark black hair.  
  
“I don’t care,” Zayn says tiredly. “Mm, keep doing that,” and Niall keeps playing with his hair, dropping kisses on top of his head every now and then.  
  
“I love you Zayn,” Niall says and Zayn smiles.  
  
“I know,” he opens his eyes and look up at Niall’s face, the way his eyes shine even with the crappy lighting of the cell. “I love you too Ni.”


End file.
